Hair
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: A single strand of hair and for once Ino researched before she told everyone else,but it didn't lead where she expected, and in the end she wasn't sure who was more shocked.


**Hair**

_I have no rights to Naruto._

_Enjoy._

_x-x_

_x-x_

"We have a problem!"

Ino declared, back straight and flanked by her teammates. Whose silence was more telling than anything they could say as Ino held up her hand to reveal a long strand of hair between her thumb and index finger.

"You're turning grey?"

The glare Ino sent Kiba had the brunette cheek marked Shinobi gulp, Akamaru whining at the stupidity of his partner.

"I am not going grey!" Ino seethed tossing her hair over her shoulder, exhibiting astounding self-control by eyeing the blonde strands in her view. Later when she got home she would check her roots and hairbrush but for now she only slightly panicked but pushed it away as she looked over the Shinobi in the room, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sai and her two team mates.

"Any way this is brown, a long strand of brown hair." She let that settle before dropping her bombshell. "Which I found on Sakura!"

Naruto scratched his head in confusion looking around at the others in the room who looked equally as confused. The whole thing was confusing, Ino had called and dragged them back to her house calling it an emergency and now she was showing them a strand of hair.

"So?"

Ino shook her head, blue eyes hardening. "Sakura and Neji are having an affair!"

"Neji wouldn't do that." Hinata barely stuttered in anger.

"Hey Sakura wouldn't do that either!" Naruto uncharacteristically glared at the pale eyed woman beside who looked down at her feet.

"Hey don't blame Hinata for Sakura!" Kiba stepped forward angry at the timidness his team mate was displaying facing off with the blonde Uzumaki, sharp canines showing as he curled his lip, the blonde answering in turn.

"And don't blame Sakura for Neji!"

"B bbut Neji wwwouldn't do that."

Shino placed a reassuring hand on Hinata's arm, slanting Ino a look behind his black glasses, before speaking to the two angry Shinobi.

"Enough, a strand of hair is not evidence of an affair, it could have transferred by a simple brushing of clothes."

Naruto and Kiba deflated quickly, giving each other assessing looks before turning their glares at Ino.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Ino scoffed, turning to her team mates. "Well?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and laid his head in his arms on the table, Chouji taking out a pack of crisps from his pouch, quickly opening and munching them as expectant gazes fell on him.

"She made us trail 'em." Chouji spoke around a mouthful of crisps, his words garbled and just audible.

Ino smirked triumphantly. "For the whole week, so no I am not acting rashly." This she directed at Shino hotly.

"Bbut how are you even certain it's Neji-nii-san's?"

Nods accompanied Hinata's words, Kiba sniffing the air. "It smells like Hyuuga, the shampoo –"

"And who else has hair this long and brown."

"TenTen?"

"It was a rhetorical question." Ino bit out at Naruto's observation. "But I told you we followed Sakura and before Neji, TenTen and Lee went on their mission yesterday Sakura went to the Hyuuga Compound three times in five days."

Hinata raised her head, face thoughtful. "Ano what days?"

"Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday." Chouji piped in finishing his crisps and getting up to attack the kitchen cupboards.

Hinata suddenly beamed. "Sakura visited me those days!"

Shikamaru raised his head, eyes closed sighing. "What times?"

Thinking Hinata twiddled her fingers. "An hour after lunch, two hours before dinner and midmorning."

"Troublesome, Sakura entered the Hyuuga Compound thirty minutes, an hour, and twenty five minutes before that respectively."

The Shinobi looked at each other really wondering if it was possible.

"Neji-san and TenTen-san are about to formalize their engagement, I find it hard to believe that he or Sakura would jeopardize that or TenTen's friendship." Shino's quiet words made sense, but the evidence was still there.

"Ugly has been calmer and less prone to bursts of temper the last few weeks." Sai noted, attributing Sakura's change in attitude to the presence of calm, thoughtful Neji.

Ino was caught between smirking that everyone believed her and horror that two of her friends were having an affair and cheating on another.

"Despite all evidence why have you just not asked Neji or Ugly if they are having an affair?"

"I wanted to make sure I had evidence first."

"And you obtained it; why not confront Sakura or Neji then?" Shino asked.

Ino gave an exasperated sigh, grabbing half of Chouji's sandwich as he sat back down, taking a bite and swallowing before she answered, ignoring the incredulous glances she received as Chouji let her take half his sandwich.

"Neji and his team went on a mission yesterday and Sakura keeps getting called to the hospital or disappearing."

Taking another bite she chewed slowly watching her friend's process. "And besides their both so stubborn they'd ignore me. I need everyone to help me either break them up or to at least do the right thing and break off the engagement."

"We need to ask them." Naruto stated arms folded over his chest a serious look in his bright eyes. "Before we do anything else and they and TenTen get hurt."

"Thank you." Shikamaru muttered, finally a proper plan and getting the group together was keeping Ino from acting rashly.

"Fine, but not a word to anyone, this can't get out."

As one the Shinobi including Akamaru looked at Ino in disbelief, the gossip Queen of Konoha raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Three days later Neji, TenTen and Lee returned from their mission, Hinata managing to convince Neji to accompany her on a walk which lead to Ino's as Naruto dropped a few suggestive words near Gai courtesy of Shikamaru that made the spandex clad Jounin seek out Lee and TenTen for training. Unfortunately the Guards at the Hyuuga Compound informed him that Neji had left with Hinata and were unsure where he would be, ensuring TenTen and Lee's absence for several hours.

"You're having an affair with Sakura!"

Neji's eyes widened slightly at Ino's accusation, looking around the room to see the stern glances of his friends and the nervousness on Hinata's face.

"And you all believe this?"

"She has evidence." Naruto shrugged.

"And you Hinata?" Neji faced his cousin, hands by his side and long brown hair tied back loosely.

"I I I don't want to but-"

Neji held up a hand to stop her there, turning his pale eyed gaze on Ino. "You think so little of me, and of Sakura. What is your so called evidence?"

Standing tall Ino tossed her hair. "I found a hair-"

"Hair. You are basing your accusations on a hair?" The low tone was filled with anger, the long haired brunette clenching his fists. "You put my engagement in jeopardy due to hair."

Ino gulped at the anger in the usually stoic Hyuuga. "We followed her three times to the Hyuuga compound, she met Hinata but she was also early, plenty of time to meet you."

Neji nodded his head, Ino's eyes widening in shock as she swivelled her head to her teammates and friends – he was confessing.

"What days and times?"

Ino stumbled at his question. "Huh?" Shikamaru telling him the dates from his slouch against the wall, the Hyuuga nodding his head at each one.

"You are mistaken; I was training with my team and meeting with TenTen's family those days."

Hinata sagged with relief, glancing shyly at Naruto who smiled slightly before getting a confused look on his face, Kiba squeezing Hinata's arm in support and happiness that Neji was innocent.

"I am waiting for your apologies." Neji intoned looking at everyone one by one.

"So who's Sakura having an affair with then?" Naruto threw out onto the floor interrupting any apologies that might have been said.

"No one, the hair may have transferred any number of ways, it might not even be mine." Neji stated glaring at the blonde who had caused all the trouble.

"No it's yours alright, smells like the Shampoo you and the rest of the family use and that cologne you wore at the Clan gathering." Kiba sniffed before tapping his nose with his finger, Akamaru barking his agreement from the floor.

Neji's face closed off and Hinata stiffened at Kiba's words, Ino instantly crowing in triumph.

"You know something!"

"Troublesome."

Shushing her teammate Ino faced the Hyuuga cousins expectantly. "Well!"

"I-it's nothing Ino."

Ino flapped her hand at the lavender haired woman, who stepped back in the comforting presence of her team mates.

Kiba sniffing again and narrowing his eyes at the two paled eyed Shinobi, lowering his head. "Aww Hell!"

"You know too!" Ino swung to the Inuzuka, rounding back to Neji. "Tell me!"

"It is of no consequence."

Ino narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru who closed his eyes in pain, Kiba who looked away, Hinata who started to play with her fingers and Neji who looked straight at her. Huffing Ino grabbed her ninja pouch and tied it to her waist.

"Well if you won't tell me I'll make Forehead confess!"

With that Ino turned and left the room, the front door slamming shut as she let. Neji and Hinata looking at eachother as Kiba sat on the couch, Shino raising an eyebrow behind his glasses in question. Kiba only shaking his head in response.

"He..he..wouldn't have an affair with ….would he?" Hinata asked gently, twisting her hands as her nervousness escalated.

"He owns the cologne . . . . . and he has been more . . . relaxed." Neji choked out the last word, a faint grimace on his face.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto demanded standing up and looking around the room, Chouji was eating away unconcerned but listening, Shino was watching intently and apart from Sai and himself everyone else knew what was going on. More importantly they had a person in mind.

"Whoever it is has an equally calming effect on Ugly." Sai told Neji watching as the pale eyed man looked thoughtful. As much as he wanted to stay quiet, Ino would find out, Kiba already knew and most likely so would others, but despite that the need to say the words out loud overrode logic and discretion.

"As an active Shinobi I do not wear cologne, I was given it . . ."

"By who?" Sai tilted his head, Naruto stepping nearer to hear the answer.

Hinata gulped. "By my Father."

"WHAT!"

Naruto's screech made them wince, Kiba grabbing his ears as Akamaru whined. Shino's eyebrows rising high before he realised what he was doing, Chouji thumping his chest as he choked, eyes watering as they simultaneously opened in shock. Sai looked around the room before shrugging not exactly concerned, it was Sakura's business and with an answer he was no longer intrigued, but. . .

"He's like thirty years older than her!" Naruto half shouted half screeched with a shudder.

"Twenty three." Hinata admitted.

Naruto let another shudder go through him, Shikamaru's words forcing him to swallow the vomit that came up his throat.

"Hyuuga-sama is considered to be in his prime and a catch among the Shinobi and civilian families, there would be an age gap just as big if not bigger if he re-married through arrangement."

"Yack!"

"How come Sakura wasn't here, she would have been able to stop Ino from jumping to the wrong conclusion." Chouji asked drinking from a glass of water, before brightening up. "Hey they might not even be having an affair at all!" With hopeful and curious eyes on him Chouji explained. "You know she helped Kakashi with his Sharingan and does a lot of physicals and call outs for therapy, and you know Hyuuga-sama would be mortified if anyone knew he needed treatment."

"You are correct. Father would see it as a weakness and want it kept secret." Hinata smiled with relief.

"Sakura was called in to a meeting with the heads of the prominent clan heads, Shizune fell sick. If Ino is going to confront Sakura would Hyuuga-sama not appreciate such accusations?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru spoke at Sai's words.

"Sakura will kill her." Kiba smirked.

"Hyuuga-sama will be very angry." Shino countered.

One by one they stood or moved and made their ways towards the door, until panic overrode them and they started running out and towards the Hokage Mountain were the meeting was taking place. They had to stop Ino.

At the Hokage's office Sakura sighed in relief as the meeting finally came to an end, the pink haired Kunoichi bowing in respect as Ino's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's father's passed her and left the office.

"Sakura get the files for Hyuuga-sama please."

"Of course Shishou." Sakura bowed and left the room rummaging through Shizune's desk to find the right files needed. Hearing the office door close behind her Sakura turned and bowed looking up at the pale eyed, long brown haired man before her. A smile touching the edges of her lips Sakura appreciated the male specimen before her, a genuine smile coming on her face.

"Here you go Hyuuga-sama."

Holding out the files Sakura breath caught as his hand touched hers, fingers gently stroking the soft skin of her wrist. Pale eyes searching hers before pulling away taking the files with him.

"Thank you Sakura-"

"Forehead!"

"-san."

Hiashi Hyuuga looked sternly at the blonde Yamanaka that barraged into the room, stepping away from Sakura and with a glare that made Ino duck her head in embarrassment started to leave the room.

"Who the hell are you sleeping with Forehead! It's not Neji but it's definitely a Hyuuga!"

Hiashi stopped and turned around, catching the sight of Sakura about to panic and the blonde suddenly talking about hairs and visiting the compound. With barely concealed anger Hiashi raised his voice.

"Yamanaka-san, what are you accusing Haruno-san and a member of my family of?"

Paling, then turning red Ino turned around to face the stern faced Hyuuga clan head.

"I...well…am-"

"Father!"

"Oji-san."

Hiashi turned his head to see his daughter and nephew swiftly enter Shizune's office followed by their teammates and friends. Neji's fiancée TenTen and the boisterous teammate Lee notably absence.

"Hinata, Neji." Hiashi greeted them turning to look over the others in the room, schooling his face into a calm façade as Naruto clapped his hand over Ino's mouth and dragged the arguing blonde over to her team mates who quickly began to whisper in her ear.

With concealed amusement Hiashi watched the blonde deflate and a look of realisation fleeting over her face before relief took over.

"I am waiting for an explanation to Yamanaka's accusation." Folding his hands into his sleeves Hiashi faced his daughter and nephew.

With Hinata about to turn into a nervous wreak, hands twisting and turned Neji straightened his back. "Yamanaka believed Sakura and I were indulging in an affair. She followed Sakura and accused me today, I refuted her evidence. Kiba providing the scent affiliated it with the Hyuuga clan. Yamanaka left to confront Haruno for the truth and we realised that Haruno was most likely meeting you for therapy."

Hiashi nodded his head in thought catching the look of horror on Sakura's face as Neji spoke, relief growing as Neji finished his tale.

"A pity Yamanaka was not restrained enough to wait for such an explanation."

Sakura faced Ino teeth grinding. "You thought I would break TenTen and Neji up! Did you really think I was such an awful person to do such a thing!"

Ino stepped back eyeing Sakura's fists which clenched. A hand suddenly rested on Sakura's shoulder, all eyes following it up to the arm to Hiashi's calm face.

"Enough Sakura."

A sick feeling filled Naruto as Sakura instantly calmed at the Hyuuga's touch, Neji and Hinata watching him intently, the eyes of the others widening in shock. A choking cough filling the room as Inoichi returned to the room to retrieve a file similar to Hiashi's.

With a nod to the blonde clan leader Hiashi let his hand fall to the small of Sakura's back.

"An interesting explanation but the Yamanaka's theory was correct, although it reeks of rashness and bad manners." Turning to Inoichi Hiashi bowed his head. "I am sure you will school your daughter in the proper conduct needed, even if it is just gossip and the personal lives of other clans she is investigating."

His words were cool and calm but his demeanour was stiff with anger, suddenly he relaxed a small smile on his lips that had shock running through the group and Inoichi shifting uneasily as he looked at his daughter with concern.

"But I must thank you, Yamanaka-san. I have tried to convince Sakura to reveal our relationship for the last five months."

His hand was warm on the small of her back but Sakura bit her lip, head hanging as she felt everyone's gaze on her before straightening and with a sigh looked up at Hiashi.

"You've got your way, are you happy now?"

Looking down at the pink haired woman who was leaning into his touch Hiashi gave a proud smile. "Exceedingly."

With questions about to leap into the air, Hiashi held up his hand. "I am taking Sakura back to the compound, Hinata, Neji we will see you for dinner." With a nod to Inoichi Hiashi lead Sakura out of the room, his words reaching Sakura's friends and Inoichi who looked at the Hyuuga with renewed appreciation.

"Now all that is left is to convince you to move into the compound with me my dear."

Ino finally shrugged off Naruto's hand, the boy too shocked to do anything, about to crow with joy that she was technically right – Sakura was having an affair with a Hyuuga, Ino stopped. Shoulders dropping to glance at her Father as she whispered.

"Go Forehead."

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_Hope you like this little oneshot, don't know how I came up with this but lol I like, might indulge in a little sequel if i get enough feedback._

_Can't wait to hear/read your opinions._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and Dagger x x x_


End file.
